


Heat (McLennon One-Shot)

by weak4dweekes



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, McLennon, Mclennon smut, Omega Paul, One-Shot, Oneshot, Other, Smut, The beatles smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: Poor Paul never asked to be an omega. It's embarrassing, being a male omega that is. He takes heat suppressants so that he won't go thought his heat when the time comes around. He knows that if he's not careful, an alpha will just pounce on him. Thats extremely dangerous for him, considering his best friend, John, is an alpha. So what happens when he doesn't realize that he's out of suppressants when that time comes around...?





	Heat (McLennon One-Shot)

Paul cursed himself, he meant to go refill his prescription of heat suppressants but he had forgotten all about it. So, he sitting on his bed with the door locked (or so he thought), shaking. He felt so stupid. He hadn't gotten his heat in over two years, which made this one even more excruciating. He desperately wanted to go find an alpha. He wanted to breed, be filled. But he stopped himself. It was the heat talking. He wasn't ready for something like that. And he we embarrassed. He was supposed to be an alpha, not an omega. He hated how cards unfolded for him. It didn't help that they were currently on tour and he couldn't get any privacy. 

John, George, and Ringo were currently out. Partying or something. Paul told them he didnt feel well and stayed there. The worst part of it all was probably the fact that all 3 of his band mates were alphas. But John, John was a pack leader. They all believed Paul was a beta, but he just faked. They had no proof otherwise though.

He was soaked in sweat, cuming untouched just as he thought about an alpha f**king him. It felt wrong, but extra wrong when the alpha he imagined was his best mate, John. The thought wasn't enough though, and he spread his legs, feeling a wet patch from where he was before. Slick had been spilling out of his ass and soaking through his pants all morning. His pants were ruined, from both the slick and the cum.

Paul just laid there, moaning and whimpering. He pulled his pants off, it was really hard to do so, and he tried his best to pleasurw himself. Under the blanket he had, he was stroking his errect cock and f**king himself with his index and middle finger. He came another two times like that, but it still wasn't enough. He still desperately craved to be knotted, but he wasn't a pussy. He was determined that he could fight it. The urges weren't as strong after he came, but the scent was still there. He was sure that another wave would hit him again soon. If he could remember properly, the waves would get worse and worse. And here he was, barely able to make it thorough the first one. He wasn't going to be able to last all week.

He desperately covered himself, pretty much bathing in cologne to mask the scent. But then he started thinking as he tried to wash the bedsheets... What did John do on his rut? Did he just go get random omegas? That thought made Paul's heart sink. Even before his heat he had feelings for John, but this eventuality brought it out even more. He had finally cleaned up his mess and tried to hold himself together. He was miserable though. While the guys got ready for their show that night, Paul kept to himself. He kept to himself until they had to go on stage, and he DID NOT DARE LOOK AT JOHN. 

He managed to get halfway through the concert, fine, but he started sweating off the cologne. The aura of an omega in heat filled the space around him. There was scents of so many others, he was hoping that as long as he didnt get too close to an alpha he'd be fine. His plan was working... Until the last song... 

John made Paul sing I saw her standing there. All John did was rest his hand on Paul's shoulder, and Paul lost it. Smelling and feeling that alpha even in the most innocent ways pulled the final string. He started singing though, hiding the fact that he could feel slick slipping out of his ass. It was hot and uncomfortable. He had to take really deep breaths so he wouldn't moan. 

"well she was just 17, you know what I mean..." He winked at the audience to get them riled up. "And the way she looked was way beyond compare... How could I dance with another, oooh, since I saw her standing there!"

He put so much energy into the song, and after a few lines he completely forgot about what was going on, until George's guitar solo. John moved to give him the spotlight, and just got closer to Paul... which wasn't a good idea. It was making him even more needy, the closer John got to him. He could feel everything coming more faster, and hoped the song would be over soon. He desperately tried to pull through... But it didn't work. 

John was smiling and playing his guitar. Paul turned to watch George, but ended up making eye contact with John... And then he couldn't hold back. Slick poured out of his ass, and he let out a needy breathy moan, quite close to the mic. Everyone heard...

His pants clung to his legs, and the scent was now unmistakable... 

Paul swore that every alpha in the room's eyes got 10 times wider. All eyes were on him (including John) and the music stopped. It was dead silent. Paul almost started shaking with fear, nervousness. George, being the good friend he was, pulled Paul off stage and forced him into a chair. He held back his urges, and just tried to be there for his friend.

"F**king hell Paul!" George yelled. "You could've told us... We thought you were a beta for the longest time!"

"I-im...sorry," was all he could get out before he moaned again and squirmed. "I need to go.."

"Yeah, before you get raped... You're not claimed. Anyone could come and get you."

"Y-eah.. I kn-" he stopped talking when John ran off stage finally. Ringo trailed close behind. By this time, the scent was stronger than ever, and Paul was almost crying. 

John just stared at him. "You tit! Why did you lie to us? Why didn't you tell us you needed to stay back today!?" John couldn't help himself as he looked at Paul, and how vulnerable the poor lad was. He was sitting there nervous, not knowing what to do, with slick soaked pants... John licked his lips, hungrily. His own pants growing tighter from seeing the omega in heat...  
Everything from the smell to his perfectly arched eyebrows was perfect... It all made John think he was Less of a man and more of an animal. He was predatory when he saw those things; Paul like that. John swore he was going to rut early if he didnt look away from Paul. He wasn't queer... But damn did he want to knot the omega and soothe his needs.

Paul whimpered. "I was afraid to tell you all... I need to go..." He started tearing up and shaking. He was painfully turned on, and looking at a worked up John was surely gonna make him cum.

John sighed. "Ringo, George, give us some space please."

The other two band members scurried away quickly; they knew what was going on based on the way Johns voice dropped. Paul on the other hand just got even more scared.

"I'm sorry John! I was taking medicine to hide the heats, I forgot to refill it... Don't be mad at me.."

The alpha shook his head and moved closer to him. "I'm not mad and I'm not gonna hurt you, Macca... I'm an alpha. It's my job to take care of omegas." He started to rub over Paul's crotch. But Paul pushed him away.

"Don't do this. This is my heat talking... Don't want to do this because its forced... You just smelled it and got hungry."

"Oh Paul, I've wanted to breed you since the moment we met..." He leaned in, to kiss him. "but I thought it would be weird loving a beta so I gave up. Now I've not a chance." He smirked. "Now let me take care of you, omega."

"Not here John... I can't..." He breathed out. 

"How long have you been hiding this heat, love?"

"This is the... Second day.."

"How many times have you touched yourself?" He said it almost as a growl.

"A couple... But i-i want a knot." He cried out. "I want a mate... I want to be bred..." 

"Is this still your heat talking?" John laughed.

"No!" Paul whimpered helplessly, moaning quietly when his ass clenched needily. His body wanted anything and everything at the moment. "I want you, John. I always have. I wanted to mate you. But I was scared to tell you."

"You should've just said it, Paulie." He shook his head and crawled on the chair with him, kissing up his neck.

Paul writhed and gasped. "Mate me John... Fill me up. Knot me. Please."

"How long have you been taking these heat meds?"

"Y-years.. This is the first one in years.."

"Ooh!" John chuckled lowly.

"N-not funny... J-johnmy it hurts."

John felt bad, he'd gone through the same thing with his first rut some years back. He was determined to take care of his best friend. He mouthed at his neck and bit gently. "Can I claim you?"

"I've never been with an alpha... I've always only wanted you!"

"Is that true?" He bit down a bit more, not enough to break skin though.

"Oh! Yes!" Paul almost yelled. "John, please... Claim me. Make me yours like we've both always wanted. Get me through this heat. I'll get my meds back, and we can have a real relationship. I'll be good to you." It took all the strength he had to say it all at once without moaning. John's teasing bites making him even more slick if that was possible.

"Let's get back to the hotel first, Paulie... But I promise you I will. I do love you and haved for a long time."

"John- love you too... Can't wait..." He panted and grabbed his crotch through his soaked pants.

"Gotta go somewhere more private then, darling." John smiled softly. "If you can't wait till we get to the hotel, I can do this in the back of me car. Well, Georges car... And I don't think I could help myself. You smell... Oh, way too sweet..." His eyes turned a little darker suddenly as he breathed in his scent and backed up to lick at his pants, right over his crotch, which was the second most moist part of his pants.

"F**k Jo-john.." Paul pushed his hips up, panting. 

John laughed again, loving how vulnerable he was. And he picked him up, his arm that was supporting his butt was instantly soaked in that sweet liquid that was still dripping from Paul. The bassist's body (except for his throbbing erection) was limp in John's arms. He was in so much pain, and couldn't comprehend anything. He only knew that he loved and needed John.

George and Ringo got a ride from Eppy, because John told them that he needed some time with Paul. They all got the jist and decided not to bother them. John looked different; sexier than normal. He was all dishevled and turned on.

Paul struggled in John's arms, squirming and moaning. "Are we almost to the car?" He kept gasping and whining at what seemed to be nothing.

"There now." John smirked. "Had to make a pitstop with the guys, remember?" Paul shook his head no, he was too focused on the throbbing between his legs to notice anything else. John sighed, but didn't have to do anything else before he treated the omega. The car was already hidden from fangirls and such. "Well, I'm gonna take care of you... Okay? No more hold ups."

"Oh, Johnny, please!"

"I didnt know you were a beger, Macca." John smirked and put him down. Paul's legs almost gave out and he grabbed the car for support. John opened the door to the backseat and grabbed Paul by the hips. He gently kissed up his neck, the smells electing from him were making him crazy. He mouthed over the vein where he'd bite into to claim him, it made the omega shudder.

"C-claim me. I've always wanted you."

"I know." John ended up pushing him back, into the car. Paul hit the seat with a small smack. "Wanted you despite I thought you were a beta, and that was wrong." John whispered sadly. "But now, I'm so frustrated that you never told me." He shook his head like he was disappointed. He climbed into the car, shutting the door behind him. His hands went straight to Paul's pants. He desperately tore them off, literally. The slick present was making his pants cling to his legs. Once those dreaded pants were gone, his erection sprung free. It made a knot build up in John's stomach just looking at it.

Neither of them spoke a word for the next few minutes. Paul had his eyes screwed shut, and he tried not to cum from just John taking his pants off. That resulted in him slicking again. John laughed lowly, taking Paul's boxers off to watch him squirm. Watch the way his pretty ass tightened when he was trying not to slick. The way his pretty dick twitched as he tried not to cum. He just watched him for a few minutes, before Paul spoke up, tugging his own shirt off.

"John I'm gonna explode if you dont touch me soon."

"Well do it. I know how you are in heats. You'll just want to release again within 5 minutes. I'm in no hurry." He said it seriously, even if it was a joke. But Paul whimpered because he didn't know what was going on at all. He even reached to touch himself, but got smacked away.

"J-johhny m' achin'." He whimpered out. Paul had already positioned himself, fully naked, his legs spread as far as the car would let him spread them out... He was just waiting for John at this point. The alpha had every intention on taking care of the omega, but knew it would be more savory if he waited for him to keep building up. John didn't even undress. The car was completely quiet except for Paul's occasional whimper. John waited for him to make the noise again, because the poor lad closed his eyes when he did it. And thats when, he took two fingers and slid them into his hole without warning. The fingers easily went in, seeing as there was so much slick down there already.

The sensation felt good, it burned only slightly, but it wasn't enough. Paul let out a strangled moan, and was about to beg for more, but decided it wasn't a good idea. He didn't want to get John angry. So he let the time pass, with the alphas fingers curling around inside him. They felt around, stretching him and searching for that special bundle of nerves deep in the omega. Oh, when John found it, Paul's entire world exploded.

He arched up off the seat of the car, his hands gripped the sides of the seat. He screamed and pushed back so John's fingers would apply more pressure to that spot. Precum leaked from his pretty cock, and tears were running down his face. He needed to release. He completely hated that John wouldn't just let him already. He didn't even want him to knot anymore. He just wanted his okay to cum.

John pulled his hands away and grabbed Paul's hips; his expression turned into something more predatory. "You're a beautiful little omega, ya know that, Macca?" He leaned down to lick up his chest, and nip at one of his nipples. Paul let out a tiny moan. John was leaned over him, with his own erection rubbing against Paul's through the fabric of his pants.

It was unfair how Paul was completely naked and waiting, but John was fully clothed.

"Can ye'please..." Paul whimpered.

"Please what? What do ye' want?" John practically growler and came up to kiss at his neck again.

"You know what I want..."

"I want to hear you say it." He nipped at his soft skin.

"I want your cock... I want your claim. I want you as my mate... I want your knot... I want-" he paused, knowing he shouldn't say it, but John started grinding. Paul knew he wouldn't stop till he told him everything, so he said it. "I want you to breed me." He started sweating and felt something hot leak from himself... He'd slicked again, all over the car... "John it hurts..." He wiggled his hips. It was so uncomfortable, he just wanted some release. Now he had this asshole teasing him. 

John barely caught the smell of the fresh slick... And he felt it run into where his knees were, between Paul's legs. Thats when he couldn't stop himself anymore. He was going to ask one more time if Paul really didn't mind being claimed, but he couldn't. His eyes grew to a darker shade and he pretty much tore his clothes off.

He took a finger and just ran it across Paul's wettened hole with a smirk. He applied a little pressure to the ring around it but didn't penetrate it. He figured he'd take easy from the look of how wet he was. He carefully glanced down at the omega and ran his hands along his body. He leaned over him, putting his hands on either side of his face. He leaned down and kissed him. Paul was taken by surprise... Johns lips were how he always imagined. They were rougher than his own, but still felt really amazing.

John didnt waste anytime. The kiss turned into something passionate and hungry. Both of them kept their feelings in for so long... They were practically soulmates before... But this just was the final step. Actual mates; if John went through with it.

They were moaning and eating each others faces off, with the occasional tongue nip. It all seemed to slow down when John got into position and pushed into Paul. Paul moaned and gasped into the alphas mouth, and sucked on his tongue harshly so he wouldn't make too much noise. It burned despite how wet he was. John was pushing in slowly too, it was full filing part of his need, but not fast enough. Paul wanted to savor this, but this wasn't the time to be savory. He felt like a slut, but he pushed back on John's dick with a lot of force and made him bottom out within the next second. Paul tangled his fingers in John's auburn hair. He didnt seem to ever get enough. He was so painfully needy, even still. 

John let out a low growl at his actions, just as a warning to not take charge again. It made the omega even more turned on. He loved to be bossed around. Paul was about to say a sorry, and he opened his mouth to do so. Before he could say it though, John started rocking his hips. Faster and faster. He didnt even give Paul a chance to adjust. The omega loved the feeling, but teared up a little. It hurt so bad. It felt so wrong. But it was all perfect at the same time. He whimpered and moaned as John rocked his hips, forcing his cock deeper in Paul and then pulling almost all the way out every time.

John mapped out his body, every inch of it. He could feel his knot swelling, which created a lot of pressure within Paul. Paul moaned loudly, and pushed John's mouth away so he could breathe. John started kissing his neck and sucking marks on his collar. His swollen knot found the deepest point within the omega and barely grazed it, but it made the other man scream and cum untouched... All over his own stomach.

The car was rocking back and forth, and John wasn't going to stop until he filled up the omega. He focused all of his weight into one spot of his body and leaned in more, causing all of that pressure to be put in Paul's prostate. He whimpered and writhed under him, begging him to fill him up and breed him."Oh- John please.."

"Im gonna breed you so good my pretty omega..." John locked himself inside of Paul, and mouthed over the vein in his neck. Without warning, and at the same time, he bit down on the vein and released his knot deep into him. The feeling of being filled and claimed at the same time was too much for Paul. He almost passed out from such an intense feeling. His neck burned, but it felt wild and amazing afterwards. His ass was filled with his alphas sperm, and there was a chance they were going to breed.

Whoever found out that Paul was an omega would look at him differently. Omegas aren't supposed to do anything with their lives. They are supposed to be bread and take care of housework... not be in the worlds most successful band at the time. He was in pure extacy at the moment and didnt have time to worry about it. 

John pulled out of him slowly. At least he had the decency to back up as far as he could and lick the leftover slick that Paul had produced and then his cum off of him. He slightly cleaned them up, and that was enough for the moment. He wasn't really focused on being clean. But he saw Paul was half hard again and took charge.

"Your pretty cock wants a round two. Still needy, love?"

"N-not at the moment..." He yawned and selfconciously rubbed the bite on his neck. It was bleeding slightly, but he didn't care.

John nodded but still wrapped his lips around him and let him cum a second time. After that, he pulled his legs down so he would lay flat in the back seat. John curled up with him and started licking the dry blood from Paul's neck. He stroked his hair softly and whispered some encouragements. "You did so good, omega..." He kissed the soft spot under his ear.

"Thank you Jo- alpha."

"It's okay, Macca. You can call me whatever you want. I'm not at strict as some."

Paul nodded and wrapped his arms around his alpha before he fell asleep like that in the car. He got woken up by the feeling of another slick, and they had another round. John tended to his needs whenever he could. He loved Paul. They'd been friends for years, and now he was so happy to help him out. So happy to be his mate.


End file.
